


【加拉咕哒】守株待兔

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit





	【加拉咕哒】守株待兔

加拉哈德不止一次觉得前辈喜欢他。你瞧，环绕在她身边的人那么多，她却独独对他有着那么一丝特别。但若说她有多喜欢，或者是让加拉哈德下一个结论，他却又无法成竹在胸的盖棺定论。

十几岁的校园恋情，总是和夏天的玻子汽水、少女飞扬的发梢、少年的欲言又止脱不开关系，然而如此甜蜜的感情揣在心里太久，也就变质成了一只时时制造钝痛的怪兽。加拉哈德从靠走廊的窗子望过去，恰好能看到对面走廊的她，还有她身边的人。

前辈似乎注意到了他的注视，露出大大的明亮笑容垫起脚向这边打招呼，加拉哈德纠结的心思被太阳一般的笑容一扫而空——然而在他挥手之前，探出半个身子的少女就被边上的人拉住手腕回到他所看不见的教室里。一贯温和敦厚的少年就在那一瞬间，体会到了嫉妒缘何成为七宗罪之一。

方才离他而去的失落和隐隐的怨恨又一次回到了加拉哈德心中。他甚至讨厌起了会给予回应的学姐。

既然你回应了我，又为什么要回应别人呢？既然你已经向别人露出了笑容，又为什么还要对着我也露出那一视同仁的表情呢？

……而若说一视同仁，又为什么时常让我觉得我是特别的那个呢？

因为怀着这样的心事，放学后再看等着他一起走的前辈，似乎就带着一点淡淡的不快。而这种反常也被对方所捕捉到，几乎是毫无防备的，他差点冲口回答了前辈所问出的“为什么不高兴呢”。

“前辈才是，”少年的声音已经从孩童的清越转为带着成年人意味的低沉，加拉哈德反问，“为什么觉得我不高兴呢？”

“唔、大概是因为我一直都在注视着加拉哈德君、之类的吧。”完全不知道少年此时的不虞正是来源于自己，已经轻快地跳上自家台阶准备告别，她的金色眼眸爱娇地眯起来，“开玩笑啦，别这么皱着眉毛嘛。”

身后并没有传来加拉哈德惯常会说的“明天见”，但是她完全不在意地打开大门，似乎对反常的后辈一点都不关心一样地抖动着钥匙链上带着小铃铛的挂件。和主人心情完全相称的簌簌的清脆铃声一瞬间就引燃了加拉哈德心底扭曲的火焰。

可以说是急不可耐地，他握住前辈那过于纤细的手腕，将门狠狠带上的同时，把她抵到了门板上亲吻起来。明明是主动进攻的一方，加拉哈德的动作很生涩，就好像一条脱离长辈的教导初次捕食的小狼一样，对无比驯顺的猎物也要再四试探才敢于靠近。甚至让她觉得只要自己稍微表露出一点点的厌恶，就会让这条警惕的小动物再次逃得远远的。

这可不行，一直以来微妙的压抑着自己的心情，愉快的观察着加拉哈德嫉妒多变的心情，她虽然不至于厌恶，但也很期待他的进一步行动。正如少女所预料的一般，被灿金色的眼对上，加拉哈德理所当然的僵直了，还是她主动勾住他的脖子迫使他把头低的更深才让这个吻晋升到了更深的地步。

“加拉哈德君，不能逃跑哦？”明知他对自己的心意以及这孩子真诚敦厚的品性，她却还是任性地拉扯着少年的领带让他不能动弹，两张湿润的唇之间几乎没有距离，“其实对象是你的话，我还很期待呢。”

胸膛中涌动的歉意和爱意，因为她若无其事的轻慢凝固起来，转变为了能够让他打破恪守至今的原则的愤怒。加拉哈德粗鲁地把倾向前的少女推了回去，重新吻上去的同时，将少女腿间薄薄的丝袜撕开，凭借某些知识摸了起来。

“唔！”敏感的地方被如此生硬大力的挤进来，只有过自慰经验的她不由自主地发出痛哼，眼中也出现了迷蒙的水雾，拼命试图挣脱开加拉哈德的钳制，刚才还游刃有余的声音现在变得格外可怜，“好痛……”

 

虽然一直以来都喜欢着前辈，但是直到她不同寻常地流露出这份脆弱之前，加拉哈德都是用崇拜、甚至可以说是憧憬的眼光看向她的。虽然理智上知道前辈只不过是一个普通的高中生，但是情感上他相信着世界上没有前辈办不到的事情。

 

那份无论何事都游刃有余的从容，现在反而成了激怒他的导火索，此时此地她所流露出的脆弱、甚至是话语中隐隐带带着哀求意味，让一直以来心焦的少年感到了异样的满足感——和那若有若无的特殊不同，这份反常是独独为他而出现的。

 

所以他也露出了不属于平常的加拉哈德的笑容，回应道，“那么，接下来我会轻一点的。”

 

明白了他话中的含义，玄关外的不远的人行道上传来的脚步声和对话声都清晰可辨，少女似乎一瞬间想要挣脱出他的手臂，当然是徒劳的。从小跟随父亲学习剑术的加拉哈德往日里的避让完全是和实力无关的，出于爱护的闪躲，认识到这一点的她被少年粗暴地握住头发强迫仰头接受下一个吻。

 

悬殊的身高差让她在眼角因为疼痛溢出生理性的泪水的同时，不得不勉强地踮着脚来减轻负担。抽泣着迎合加拉哈德的玩弄，这副讨好的样子稍微让他放开了手中的柔软光滑的橙红色发丝，更深地低下头去爱抚她。

 

少年的无师自通让她很辛苦，因为抽噎而轻微缺氧的身体越发渴望氧气的少女在他热切的进攻中反而找不到什么空隙去呼吸。加拉哈德却越发得了趣味，在小小的口腔中搅动着软绵绵的舌头，感觉到前辈不寻常的颤抖，还刻意地用舌尖去挑弄引起她反应的上颚。

 

敏感体质的少女几乎不需要进一步挑逗，就被意中人的两个吻给搞得湿乎乎一片，眼角的泪痕也新添了几道，在窗外暮光的映衬下闪亮亮的挂在腮边，显出可怜的淫媚。

 

加拉哈德的手再次滑进少女裙下时，不由得为那一片泽国感到惊讶，已经被撕破的丝袜边缘把腿根处最柔软的嫩肉勒出明显的印痕，而流出来的汁液就那么大咧咧的沁湿了棉质的内裤，甚至已经流到了破口处，把软肉也搞得滑腻一片。

 

她已经如此热情，以至于加拉哈德的指尖试探性地抚摸了前方的小阴蒂之后，少女就紧张地绷直了腿，牢牢把自己抵在门上的同时，压抑着发出幼猫一样尖细的声音到达了高潮。明显更多的汁液哗啦一声喷到了两人之间的地面上，加拉哈德的制服皮鞋也未能幸免，被液体打湿了一小块。而一直观察着她的表情的少年，此刻也陷入了迷一样的僵硬。

 

被包裹在层叠软肉之间的指尖再一次摩擦着那一粒硬起来的肉粒，加拉哈德被前辈无力的双手推拒着，反而露出了兴奋的表情，“前辈、不要出声哦？外面的人会听到的。”的确，正值放学时间，屋外持续有人路过的声音很轻易就能被听到，鉴于居住区和学校的密切联系，她所看不见的某个人可能就是她和加拉哈德在学校的同学。

 

这也就让她不敢发出什么声音地一个劲摇着头拒绝，过于心虚连声音都不敢发出的同时却被连续而陌生的快感搞得频频失神，在高潮的同时跟随加拉哈德之间的恶作剧不自觉地发出呻吟。回过神来红着脸的她和失神时明显的不自控形成了鲜明的反差。

 

这种轻易就能控制前辈的感觉让加拉哈德感到格外的愉悦。虽然看可怜的控制着自己的前辈也很愉快，但是达到巅峰时她本能的发出被快感搞到乱七八糟的声音时，反而越发可爱起来的样子让他欲罢不能地、一次比一次过分地玩弄起前辈不足一个巴掌大的秘处。

 

大拇指按压着红肿阴蒂的同时，已经有两根手指灵活地钻进了少女的小穴，纯粹是出于试探的目的为接下来的行为开拓空间。但随着高潮而收缩的小穴一无所知，只知道紧紧夹住其中的异物，吸附着它一起达到快感的巅峰。

 

手指弯曲着，似乎在寻找什么一般勾起来抖动着，加拉哈德引以为豪的腕力用在取悦异性上也取得了不菲的成就——几乎是立刻，太过尖锐的快感让半脱力的少女彻底放弃争夺身体的控制权，大大方方地松开腿的同时，少年的嘴唇也被预感到自己会发出声音的少女暂时征用了。

 

虽然也是她主动亲过来，但和上一次还有余力挑逗少年的她相比，这一次的吻无端地透出求饶的意味。这说明她已经无法克制自己的投降当然被加拉哈德完整的接受过去，少年曾经感受到的忐忑、焦虑、忽上忽下也被报复一般地转变为快感一并奉还。

 

眼前的表情已经变得比某些视频中还要恍惚，看着少女几乎站立不稳地被自己按在门板上的样子，自觉已经让前辈做好了准备，加拉哈德拉开西服裤的裤链，缓缓插了进去。两根手指所无法达到的深度还是让少女感觉到了轻微的不适，但很快就被填满小穴的肉棒所来的快感冲淡。

 

“呜、嗯……”本来就站不稳的腿被少年坚实的臂弯勾住摇晃，在少年的撞击下全身都跟着摇动起来，少女发出了可怜的声音，试图用小手去安慰被移位的内衣隔靴搔痒一般勾动到的乳尖，却被对方霸道地制止。

 

“前辈想做什么？”在这份新奇的快感中获得了无穷的乐趣，喘着粗气的少年压着声音说道，“不可以哦，在结束之前，这身体都是我的东西。”惩罚性质地深深顶入一下，满意的收获了少女短促的呼声，加拉哈德才安慰她道，“我来为前辈做也是一样的。”

 

“前辈希望我怎么做呢？”

 

乳尖早就在连续不断的高潮中一同翘起期待着玩弄，现在早就硬到有些疼痛的地步，被换了位置的内衣勒着越发让她难过。完全想不到温柔的后辈会在此时爆发，甚至于两人的第一次结合都和想象中自己逗弄红着脸的他完全不同，少女被又一记深顶搞得头脑空白了一瞬才勉强回答，“想要、被摸一下。”

 

汗湿的手指溜进来，又溜出去，引得她不满的扭动起来，如此敷衍的一捏连挑逗都算不上，只是带着嘲笑意味的火上浇油而已。“一下就够了吗？”手指不住在厚实的水手服上来回，恶意用指甲划过隔着衣服也能看到的乳尖轮廓，加拉哈德用往日温柔的口吻询问前辈，“似乎这里还很饿，前辈还想要更多吗？”

 

发现自己的弱气很让他鼓舞，少女死死咬住嘴巴决心不再发出声音，当然更不可能给出什么正面的回应。但身体最本质的反应还是出卖了她，就在加拉哈德轻捏住乳尖配合抽送之后，敏感多汁的穴口就频频抽搐着流出一股又一股的、甚至把少年的西裤膝盖都沾湿的淫汁。

 

“前辈，时间快到了哦？”如同关心的声音在耳畔响起，与平日不同的是少年进行了剧烈运动之后低哑的声音和暧昧吹进耳孔中的气息。下意识一哆嗦的同时，她意识到这的确是家人快要回来的时间。

 

皮鞋敲击在人行道上，自行车清脆的铃声飞快掉了一地，孩子们打闹声去了又回。在这一片声音中，加拉哈德敏锐地捕捉到了他的前辈的声音，小小的、还带着颤抖和高潮过多的甜蜜。她说，“去楼上，然后给我更多。”

 

“加拉哈德君，你敢吗？”被凶猛地顶弄着的少女声音中还带着糯糯的呜咽，脸上的表情却是一如既往地挑逗，就算下一瞬间乳尖被狠狠揪起来，几乎发出尖叫声地高潮着也没有让她的表情褪色。

 

事实证明，他不仅敢，而且很敢——明明门前的声音一度近到危险的地步，但少年仍旧执拗地强迫她在被插入的状态一步一步登上楼梯，并好好地邀请他进入。房间和身体，都会好好进去的，这么说着的加拉哈德流露出了年轻男性特有的、急色而贪婪的、却意外讨人喜欢的进攻色彩。

 

跪趴在小床的正中央，少女泄愤一般地咬着加拉哈德送到嘴前的手掌，在背后的撞击下发出竭力抑制的闷哼。而加拉哈德则是着迷一样的轻咬着她汗湿的雪白背部，留下微微的红痕或是明显暧昧的色块。

 

“前辈、我喜欢你，”少年把脑袋抵在女体的肩窝处，用带着委屈的声音说着，“不要再和别人在一起了好吗？”

 

终于正面说出来了，少女被亲的迷迷糊糊，可是……加拉哈德的动作终于停止，他几乎是朝圣一般地带着爱怜笼住她的手亲吻，像一个奇妙而淫乱的吻手礼。

 

有了这样的发展，守株待兔是成功了还是没成功呢？

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
